<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concerned (Totally Okay) Stalking by Kattythingz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344111">Concerned (Totally Okay) Stalking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/pseuds/Kattythingz'>Kattythingz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rivalshipping Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Jou pokes his nose where it doesn't belong and gets the shock of his life, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Reveal, Rivalshipping Week 2020, platonic wishshipping because I'm a sucker for cute best friends, post-dsod, rivalshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/pseuds/Kattythingz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: <b>Date</b> and/or Confession</p><p>Yugi’s date isn’t just some rando, it’s <i>Seto freaking Kaiba.</i></p><p>Katsuya can barely get out a word, so deep in his shock. Yugi, sweet, precious Yugi, however, is more than happy to greet Kaiba with an energetic, “Seto!”</p><p>“Yugi,” Kaiba answers with, dare he say it, a smile at his lips.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Honda utters. “Is… Is Kaiba <i>smiling</i>?”</p><p>OR: Yugi’s got a date, and Katsuya will be damned if he doesn’t find out who it is. For the sake of his best friend, obviously. Not because he’s nosy or anything. Ft. Good Best Friend Jou™ and Exasperated Honda™.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler &amp; Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rivalshipping Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rivalshipping Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Concerned (Totally Okay) Stalking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea is probably my favorite because 1. Cute best friends and 2. Rivalshipping. My two favorite things from yu-gi-oh mashed together into this! Also, I used their JAPANESE names for the sake of consistency.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuya Jounouchi is a lot of things; a duelist, a friend, a punk, and, he’ll admit, he <em>is</em> a bit of an idiot at times. But the title that’s most sacred to him is that he’s a <em>best</em> friend. <em>Yugi Mutou’s</em> best friend, to boot!</p><p>Don’t misunderstand, he doesn’t take pride in that because Yugi is famous. While it is pretty cool to be friends with the literal King of Games, that’s not what Katsuya treasures. What he treasures is Yugi himself; with his heart of gold and seemingly never-ending kindness toward even those that deserve a good punch in the face, there’s no one in the world that’s quite like Yugi.</p><p>And as Yugi’s best friend, Katsuya only has his best interests at heart.</p><p>Which is exactly why he’s currently hiding behind a bush on the sidewalk facing the game shop.</p><p>What does that have to do with anything? Well-</p><p>“Jounouchi?” a voice interrupts his thoughts. “What are you doing back there?”</p><p>Katsuya’s head snaps toward Honda. Raising a finger to his lips, he hisses, “Be quiet! Yugi doesn’t know I’m here!”</p><p>Honda’s brows pull together. “What-”</p><p>Before he can finish, the sound of a bell’s chime sounds through the air. Katsuya pulls at Honda’s arm, dragging him behind the bush before Yugi can notice them. Honda crashes into the dirt, but Katsuya heeds him no mind as his eyes fall on his fidgeting best friend.</p><p>“What the hell, man?” Honda glares at him. “What was that for? And why are you stalking Yugi like some sort of creep?”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> stalking him!” Katsuya retorts.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, hiding behind bushes to watch people isn’t stalking at all,” Honda rolls his eyes. “Seriously, what’s going on?”</p><p>Katsuya turns his gaze to Honda. Crossing his arms, he sighs, “Well, the other day, Yugi was talking to me on the phone. We talked about the typical stuff-”</p><p>“-Duel Monsters?” Honda interjects.</p><p>“Yes, now focus!” Katsuya huffs. “<em>Anyway</em>, everything was normal until Yugi said something about a <em>date</em>!”</p><p>Honda blinks. “Yugi’s got a date?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Katsuya nods vehemently. “He wouldn’t tell me who it was, so-”</p><p>“-you decided to stalk him to find out,” Honda heaves a sigh, facepalming. Which, by the way, <em>rude</em>!</p><p>“You got any better ideas?” Katsuya gives him a look.</p><p>“Couldn’t you just wait for him to tell you himself?” Honda asks.</p><p>“I could, but I got a weird feeling about this one, man,” Katsuya shakes his head. Pointing at Yugi, he says, “I mean, just look at him!”</p><p>Honda turns his head to look at Yugi. After a few seconds of studying him, he looks back at Katsuya with a raised brow. “Uh, what’s there to see exactly?”</p><p>“Dude! He’s wearing his <em>leather pants</em>,” Katsuya cannot stress that word enough. Phrase. Whatever. Yugi hasn’t worn those pants since Atem; he said it reminded him of their friend too much, that he needed to step away from their shared materials for a while. And here he is, wearing them like it’s nothing!</p><p>Honda hums. “It has been a while since he wore them.”</p><p>“Right? And look at his wrists! He’s wearing <em>gold</em>,” Katsuya presses his face forward, forcing Honda to lean back. “Yug is usually too shy to wear that stuff! Says it’s too flashy or something. What gives?”</p><p>“He must really want to impress his date,” Honda comments.</p><p>“As they should be,” Katsuya huffs, leaning back to sit down. “If they aren’t, I’ll-”</p><p>“Woah, woah, slow down,” Honda waves his hands. “His date hasn’t even started yet, don’t get too excited.”</p><p>He sighs. “I know. I’m just worried, ya know? I need to make sure he’s gonna have a good time, or I’m gonna go crazy with worry.”</p><p>“<em>Or </em>you’re just nosy,” Honda grins.</p><p>“Why, you!”</p><p>Katsuya is just about to go for a choke hold when Honda suddenly yells, “Dude, wait! Look over there!”</p><p>He looks where Honda is pointing. Yugi’s stopped his fidgeting and is now eagerly waving at someone over to the right. Judging by the width of his smile and the way he’s practically on his toes, Katsuya can see that Yugi is <em>very </em>excited.</p><p>A small smile crosses his lips. Maybe Honda is right. Katsuya is just being a worrywart, everything would be fine. Besides, it’s <em>Yugi</em>. He wouldn’t possibly choose some asshole, like, say-</p><p>“<em>No way</em>,” Honda gasps.</p><p>Katsuya blinks in surprise. Curious, he relents his grip on Honda and turns to face where he’s pointing. For a moment, all he sees is Yugi; then, little by little, long legs come into view. And by long, he means <em>long</em>. Trailing his eyes up to catch the face of Yugi’s mysterious date, Katsuya can feel the moment his jaw drops to the ground and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.</p><p>Yugi’s date isn’t just some rando, it’s <em>Seto freaking Kaiba</em>.</p><p>Katsuya can barely get out a word, so deep in his shock. Yugi, sweet, precious Yugi, however, is more than happy to greet Kaiba with an energetic, “Seto!”</p><p>“Yugi,” Kaiba answers with, dare he say it, a <em>smile</em> at his lips.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Honda utters. “Is… Is Kaiba <em>smiling</em>?”</p><p>“They’re on first name basis,” Katsuya mumbles. Then, when it sinks in, “They’re on first name basis?!”</p><p>Yugi Mutou, who spent <em>two </em>years calling Katsuya “Jounouchi” up until last year, was calling <em>Seto Kaiba </em>by his <em>first name</em>? How long has this been going on? Was Yugi hiding this for weeks, months, <em>years</em>-</p><p>Just as he’s about to spiral, a rough tug at his ear interrupts him. Katsuya yelps, turning to Honda with an indignant, “The hell was that for?”</p><p>“You’re overthinking this,” Honda says with an exasperated sigh, like <em>he</em> wasn’t surprised just a moment ago. “For once in your life, just forget how much you hate Kaiba and <em>look</em> at Yugi.”</p><p>Katsuya glances over at the odd pair, and pauses. Yugi’s not as fidgety as before; in fact, he seems to have calmed down enough to stand still. But there’s nothing stiff about his posture, not like he’d expected, and neither is <em>Kaiba</em>, for that matter. Katsuya has never once seen a relaxed Kaiba, but he looked… at peace, almost. And the elusive smile, no matter how small, has yet to leave his face.</p><p>Tearing his gaze from Kaiba before he goes insane, Katsuya studies Yugi again. His eyes are practically sparkling, a perfect fit for the smile on his lips as he seems to be saying something to Kaiba. Then, Yugi raises a hand and rests it on his neck, where a choker Katsuya has never seen on Yugi sits. Was it new? Or-</p><p>His eyes widen, and he swivels back to look at Kaiba. And lo-and-behold, Kaiba is now <em>blushing</em>.</p><p>Katsuya might be an idiot at times, but he’s grown, okay? He’s learned to catch onto context clues, and this right here tells him that <em>Kaiba </em>gifted Yugi that choker. Which… he doesn't know how to feel about that.</p><p>Then Yugi reaches out his hand toward Kaiba. Katsuya has a warning at the tip of his tongue, that Kaiba isn’t that much of an affectionate guy, but to his surprise, Kaiba doesn’t move to reject Yugi’s hand. In fact, his hand even <em>twitches</em>, and Katsuya might just be hallucinating, but he’s pretty sure Kaiba reaches out by, like, a single inch.</p><p>Their hands meet, and Yugi squeezes Kaiba’s hand. A silent thank you, maybe? Whatever that action conveys, Kaiba returns it by squeezing back ever so slightly.</p><p>Katsuya holds his breath, fascinated by the sight before him.</p><p>Kaiba basically gave Yugi free-reign, which is something he’s only ever allowed with Mokuba. Were someone else to even <em>twitch </em>in his direction, Kaiba would slap away the offending hand and make some biting comment about being “too good for filth like you.”</p><p>Something clicks in his head. Exhaling, he relaxes his taut body, slumping back to the dirt as he watches Yugi tug at Kaiba’s hand and drag him toward whatever location their date will take place.</p><p>(The fact that Kaiba met up with Yugi in public is amazing in-and-of itself, Katsuya realizes later.)</p><p>“Woah,” Honda breathes next to him. “Did we really just see that?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“This is so <em>weird</em>,” Honda leans back on his hands.</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“But somehow… it’s not <em>wrong</em>.”</p><p>Katsuya watches as Kaiba lets himself be dragged by an excited Yugi with a smile on his lips and glimmer in his eyes that has never been seen in the history of <em>ever</em>. “I know,” He sighs. “It’s definitely weird, but even I can’t say they don’t look good together. I mean, jeez, look at Kaiba. It’s like he’s been replaced with a clone.”</p><p>Honda laughs. “Right?”</p><p>For a moment, they just sit in baffled silence, taking in the scene they’d just witnessed.</p><p>Then, after a long, long minute, Katsuya grins, “I am <em>so</em> getting the details outta Yug later.”</p><p>Honda shakes his head, and Katsuya <em>almost</em> believes his friend’s act until he finally relents, “You better tell me everything if he does.”</p><p>Katsuya laughs, slapping Honda’s shoulder. “You got it, man!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Your friends are idiots,” Seto says once they’re a good distance away from the suspiciously shaking bush.</p><p>Yugi laughs, and the sound does odd things to Seto’s heart. “They’re just looking out for me.”</p><p>“In the most obvious way possible,” he rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I didn’t call them out.”</p><p>Yugi stops walking, turning to face Seto. “Thank you for your oh-so-kind consideration,” he teases. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”</p><p><em>No, but this is what I wanted to </em>see<em>, </em>Seto thinks to himself. Then, aloud to Yugi, he says, “I’m not deigning that with an answer.”</p><p>Yugi pouts, his cheeks puffing rather adorably. “You’re no fun.”</p><p>“Fun won’t run my company,” he throws back, but it’s said as a joke rather than a fact. Or, well, as joking as he can be.</p><p>Yugi catches on, his eyes glimmering with childish glee. “But it runs our date, right?”</p><p>“Don’t ask obvious questions, Yugi.”</p><p>“So it does!”</p><p>“Whatever,” Seto grunts. “Keep walking, Mutou. You said you wanted to walk, so <em>walk</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Yugi huffs. “Whatever you say, Mr. Kaiba, sir.”</p><p>“Brat.”</p><p>“Jerk.”</p><p>They keep walking hand-in-hand, each with a smile of their own that spoke volumes of how truly happy they are.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my tumblr (kattythingz) for more of my work owo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>